Two Worlds
by twilightfanjm
Summary: After escaping the confrontation together Jacob abandons Nessie on the other side of the country in NYC. Thinking her family is dead she allows herself to be adopted by a human family. What'll happen when she is reunited with the Cullens 13 years later? What will happen when she is forced to choose between the vampire family that loves her and the human family that raised her?
1. Lost Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Lost Child**

 **Annie's POV**

Who would've known that one decision. One little decision could have a huge impact on your life. An impact so huge that it would change your life forever?

I wasn't talking about big decisions like going to college or getting married. No. I had already done both of those things. I had started college as soon as I graduated high school at the age of 18. Now here I was about to get my masters degree in social work at the age of 25.

I had gotten married at the age of 22 and had a baby boy at 23. I was already pregnant with my second child, a girl, who was due in just a few months.

I was certain that there was nothing else that could happen to change my life so dramatically. Not now anyway. I certainly never would have guessed that a simple walk with my dog was change my life.

Ellie was a five month old German shepherd puppy that my husband Paul was trying to train to for search and rescue work. Key word 'trying' as the puppy was more interested in playing then learning how to locate missing people. Paul had just recently joined the NYPD's search and rescue canine unit. The only problem is that he lacked a canine partner right now.

Paul had selected Ellie from a breeder a few months back. I chose the name Ellie because of the book A Dog's Purpose. My husband thought I was nuts but I didn't care.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that Ellie had stopped walking. I didn't realize it until I had walked so far that there was no more leash room.

"Ellie come on" I said. She looked anxious for some reason.

"Come on girl" she whimpered and started to shake.

"What's wrong?"

She looked in the opposite direction. She looked really anxious. I decided to do something crazy. I let her off of her leash.

She ran and I ran after her. She led me to a small building that was on fire. She barked like crazy. There were no fire trucks or anything so I assumed that no one had called 911 yet.

Ellie surprised me when she ran through an open door. She came back a few minutes later with a small, extraordinarily beautiful little girl. She had bronze curly hair and the palest skin you had ever seen. There were large tears streaming out of her chocolate brown eyes as she clutched onto Ellie.

I ran to the little girl.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She coughed.

"Jacob just left me there. He said he'd be right back but he didn't come back. Then later the fire started!" she cried.

So someone named Jacob had abandoned her here?

My maternal instincts took over and I took the small girl into my arms and comforted her as she cried.

"What is your name? Where are your parents?"

"My name is Renesmee and I don't know where my parents are. I don't even know where I am!" she cried.

Not long after that day my husband and I adopted that little girl. We couldn't leave her alone with no one. We refused to leave her alone.

 **Please Review**


	2. 13 Years Later

**Chapter 2: 13 Years Later**

 **Nessie's POV**

It was the nudge and the sound of a crying dog that woke me up. I tried to ignore it at first but she wouldn't quit. When she wanted something she never quit until she got what she wanted.

I opened one bleary and was immediately met with the face of my dog Ellie. She and I had been nearly inseparable from the very beginning. The day she rescued me from that fire all those years ago we formed a true bond.

I was her first successful search and rescue. Eventually she would grow to become the most successful search and rescue dog in the New York Police Department's search and rescue canine team.

More then that though she was my best and most loyal friend. We used to play together all the time. I even managed to teach her to catch a frisbee and fetch a ball. Age and arthritis had taken its toll on her body though. At 13 years old she was considered old. I believe that's the equivalent to a human being in their eighties. Her face, which was full of gray fur, certainly showed her age.

"Oh Ellie" I said as I helped her get off of my bed. She used to jump on and off of my bed all the time with no problem. Her worsening arthritis had changed that. "I don't even know why you insist on getting in my bed anymore girl"

She looked back at me like I was absolutely crazy for thinking she would sleep anywhere else. I took her into the backyard to do her business.

As I was waiting for her I prepared her breakfast which consisted of kibble and medicine for her arthritis.

I heard a noise upstairs and wondered if it was one of parents or my brother Eric or my sister Jennifer. They were my adoptive siblings. I was the only adopted child in the family. My physical appearance was that of a 17 year old although in reality I was only a few months older then my 13 year old sister. So technically Eric was the oldest being 15 years old. He just didn't know that. I don't even want to imagine how much his ego would swell if he found out that that tidbit of information.

Probably by now you're wondering how I've been able to live with a human family for 13 years without arousing suspicion, right? Well a couple of days after coming to live with my human family I met someone who claimed to be a witch that had the power to turn me human. Her name was Sabrina. Yes like Sabrina the teenage witch.

It took me awhile to get used to being human. Like losing my super speed, strength, and half vampire senses.

I heard Ellie crying outside and I immediately went to let her in. She walked as quickly as she could to her bowl and devoured her food hungrily.

As soon as I began to walk up to my room she began to follow me. Besides the fire incident there was another time she saved my life as well. I was playing near the pool when I accidentally fell into the deep end. I didn't know how to swim and I began to drown. Ellie, who had been watching me from nearby, jumped into the pool and allowed me to grab onto her and together we made it back to the surface. I swear if it wasn't for this dog I wouldn't be here today.

We got back in bed together and I turned on my TV. I dig through my drawer and quickly found what I was looking for. My birth control pills. I quickly got the one I needed and hid them again before anyone could find out that I was on them.

If anyone, in particular my dad, found out I was on the pill they'd have a heart attack. When it came to sex I was very very very active though. I can safely say that I've been with every single guy on the football and baseball teams. I've slept with some of the guys on the basketball team to but not all of them.

"Nessie you're awake? I thought I heard you downstairs earlier" It was my sister Jennifer.

"Yeah Jennifer Ellie had to go out what's up?"

"You do know what today is, right?"

"Saturday?"

"Yes but it's also the day we get to go see Breaking Dawn Part 2!" she squealed excitedly.

The Twilight Saga. I don't know who the hell this Stephenie Meyer was and how she knew so much about my world and my family. Or why she chose to write one book, let alone a series turned movie series about it! Ever since the first book came out several years ago Jennifer was obsessed with it. So was I but for a totally different reason. Every time I read the books or watched the movies it never failed to scare me how accurate they were.

The series was so popular that I was surprised the Volturi hadn't done something to intervene yet. I wondered how this affected my family wherever they were or if they were even still alive. Did they escape the Volturi or did the Volturi kill them? I'll never know. I'll also never forgive Jacob either for abandoning me the way he did. I will never understand why he just left me behind like he didn't even care about me at all.

It was just so I don't know. Weird? Strange? Probably the best way I can describe seeing people that look exactly like your family playing your family in movies. Although it wasn't nearly as strange as seeing my parents have sex and then watch my mom give birth to me in front of millions of people.

"Nessie are you okay?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm fine. Just excited too. To bad mom didn't let us go out last night to see it"

"Yeah total bummer. Been trying to avoid spoilers for over 24hrs. Anyway what's for breakfast? I'm hungry"

I shook my head. My sister's ability to change topics so fast never ceased to amaze me.

"I guess we can go pick up McDonald's and surprise everyone?"

"Yeah that's a great idea. We already know what they'll want anyway"

We tried our best to sneak out. Yet somehow my mom heard us anyway and before we could even put one hand on the door knob she snuck up on us.

"Just where do you three think you're going and in your pajamas I might add?" The third person was Ellie. Ellie went just about everywhere she could with me.

"Just going for breakfast mom" Jennifer said.

"We were going to surprise everyone" I added.

"Okay fine but hurry up"

With that we left.

"I don't know why I can't sit up front with you" Jennifer complained on the way.

"Because Ellie is a front seat dog. That's why" I stated.

""Oh brother" she said. "Shouldn't the human come first?"

I laughed.

I was turning into the McDonald's that's right outside the mall when I saw something that made my heart stop. This person looked exactly like aunt Alice. She had the same golden eyes and pale skin that I remember so clearly.

I could swear it was my aunt. She didn't even so much as look my way before sprinting into the mall as fast as humanely possible.

I shook my head. It couldn't have been her. Not after all these years. My mind must've been playing tricks on me. Yeah I was sure that was it.

 **Please Review**


	3. Perfect Family

**Chapter 3: Perfect Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

By the time my sister and I got back with the food everyone else had woken up. My brother was playing video games in his room while my mom and dad were watching the news in the family room. Dexter was sitting across my dad's lap as my dad drank his coffee. Dexter was my dad's new search and rescue dog. He was a very loyal chocolate Labrador that knew how to get the job done. He still wasn't as good as Ellie. Not in my opinion anyway. Then again maybe I just praise my girl way too much. After all Ellie is more my dog in this family then anyone else's. Even my dad had to reluctantly agree to that many years ago.

"Is that McDonald's I smell?" Ethan ran out of his room excitedly.

"Of course he would only abandon his video games for food" Jennifer mumbled and I laughed.

"Hey I heard that!"

"Well in her defense it is true little bro. The only time you detach yourself from videogames is to come eat"

"That is not true Nessie and you know it!"

I laughed. Messing with my brother was all too easy and fun sometimes.

"Oh really? Give me one example. Just one" I challenged.

"School" he retorted.

"Only because you are forced to do that. Come on, admit. If it were up to you you'd never go to school either"

"Okay that's it!"

He ran to me as fast as he could and tackled me to the floor. He was strong, really strong. Why this boy didn't try out for wresting or the football team was completely beyond me. Come to think of it I really didn't want him on the football team. My sexual activities with all the other guys on the team would definitely reach his ears and I did not want that to happen.

"Okay will you two calm down already before you hurt yourselves or worse break something" dad said.

"Wow dad" I replied. "You really got your priorities straight there don't you?" I added as I continued to wrestle my little brother.

"Okay seriously, that's enough both of you. Why we couldn't get kids that acted like civilized human beings is beyond me" mom said.

Eric and I broke apart laughing. We could ignore dad easily but when it came to mom we knew we had to listen if not we would be in serious trouble. When we were little she was not afraid to spank us and now that we are bigger she is not afraid to ground us either. With the Breaking Dawn premiere tonight the last thing I needed was to be grounded.

"That's because being a civilized human being is no fun" Eric said.

Mom shook her head while dad and Jennifer just looked on in amusement. Eric and I were always playing rough with each other. We wrestled, chased each other all over the house, and just generally did stupid things together. His ideas often ended in the both of us getting grounded but it was all in good fun.

With my sister it was all about shopping, movies, and messing with each other. We were like best friends. I couldn't have asked for a better sister.

Of course there were our dogs. My special girl Ellie and Dexter.

I could say with absolute honesty that I couldn't ask for a better family. Everything was perfect.

"Hey Ness want to go skateboarding with me?"

"No she's going to the movies with me. dimwit!"Jennifer replied.

"That's not until way later she can go skateboarding with me!"

Okay everything was almost perfect.

"Enough both of you!" mom yelled. "When will you all learn that I do not like it when you start yelling at each other and calling each other names?!"

"Sorry" Eric and Jennifer said as the same time.

"So Nessie what do you say?" Eric asked.

"Sure why not. Maybe this time I won't end up with my face planted on the floor" I laughed.

"Yeah and maybe pigs will learn how to fly" he answered.

As much as I hated to admit he was right. My clumsiness would no doubt land me in trouble again. That never stopped me though.

As soon as we were finished I ran upstairs to get dressed and grab all of my skating gear.

"Hey maybe we should have Dexter take turns pulling us" Eric stated.

"Absolutely not!" mom yelled.

"But it was so fun the last time we did it" I said lowly enough for only him to hear.

"What?!"

"Oh nothing!" well I thought I was quiet enough for only my brother to hear.

"Let's go" Eric urged.

"Mom's a little over protective don't you think?" He asked when we were on our own skating.

"A little but only because she loves us"

"A little!" he exclaimed. "Do you even remember how she reacted when she found out about the cliff diving?"

I shuddered. Yes I did remember. It wasn't something I'd soon forget. Not that it stopped my brother and I from doing it again. We just had a knack for trouble and doing stupid things together but it was fun.

"Between the two of us I'm surprised mom doesn't have gray hair yet" I laughed as did he.

"You see I do more then play video games"

"Yes I know. It's just too fun to mess with you baby bro"

"Don't call me that!"

"See what I mean?"

He started to chase after me on his skateboard. As I rounded a corner one of my front wheels got caught in a crack and I fell into the street...into the path of an oncoming car!

The car came to a screeching halt mere inches away from my face! I swore my heart actually stopped beating for a second. I got up slowly. My whole body was shaking.

When I saw who was driving the car my heart stopped beating for a second time. There was no mistaking who it was this time. Grandpa Carlisle was staring right back at me. He seemed just as shocked as I was.

I quickly grabbed my skateboard and got back onto the sidewalk and as far away from him as possible.

"Nessie are you okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied. I was not fine at all. It was true enough for what he was asking though.

"Hey that guy back there, the one that almost hit you, looked just like that Dr. Cullen guy"

"Just how do you know about him?" I questioned.

"What?! I mean I don't know anything I swear!"

"Umm hmmm"

"Okay okay so I've secretly borrowed all the movies from you and Jennifer a few times and watched them all but only because Kristen Stewart is hot. I mean really really hot"

I smacked the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for!"

"Oh nothing" I said deviously.

With that he was chasing me again and I was able to temporarily forget about what just happened.

 **Please Review**


	4. Parents

**Chapter 4: Parents**

 **Nessie's POV**

I had never felt such a strong mix of emotions before. I now knew that my family was alive and that they were here. That made me very happy but very nervous at the same time. I didn't even know that was possible.

Would they want me to leave my current family? Could I leave them? Could I just leave the people I've called mom and dad all of my life? Could I leave my brother and sister? Could I leave Ellie?

Ellie whimpered as if she could hear what I was thinking. She placed one paw on my knee and looked at me with sad eyes. I rubbed her head carefully and kissed her nose. She licked my face a couple of times and I laughed. She had a way of putting me at ease. I didn't know how she did it but she always did. It was like she could sense my emotions more then anything.

I briefly wondered if my grandfather had even recognized me when I fell in front of his car. Did he recognize me as the little girl he used to call his granddaughter? If he did then why wasn't my family looking for me right now? I looked out my window and got my answer right away. Sunlight. That would keep my family away for at least a couple more hours.

They probably had a lot of questions for me. Number one being why I was here instead of with Jacob. When I thought of what Jacob did to me I became angry. He just abandoned me without a care in the world. I nearly died because of him. When that fire started I got so scared that I didn't know what to do. Then it spread so quickly that I got trapped. I probably could've used my super speed but I was so scared that I wasn't thinking. If Ellie hadn't found me I'd be dead. Ellie, a then five month old German Shepherd puppy had sensed me somehow and saved me from the building. She sure as hell was a much more loyal and caring dog then Jacob was.

"Come on Nessie! Let's go already!" Jennifer shouted at me.

"The movie doesn't start for three more hours!" I shouted back.

""Well duh! But we can get some shopping in if we leave right now!"

"Okay, okay fine! Just let me feed Ellie first"

"Let Ethan take care of that"

"Yeah last time I let Ethan take care of he forgot to feed her and give her water for two days. Not making that mistake again"

"Hey!" I heard him yell from across the hallway. "I've changed"

"Yeah umm hmm"

"Don't make me come get you!"

I ignored him as I went to feed Ellie. Five minutes later Jennifer and I were out of the house.

I managed to push away thoughts of my vampire family for the time being. Hopefully I wouldn't have anymore run ins with them today. I could only handle so much.

My sister pretty much dragged me throughout the mall. Why she was so eager to look at clothes she knew she couldn't afford was beyond me. She couldn't wait to turn 16 so she could get a job and start buying everything our parents refused to buy for her.

I actually did have a part time job working at Petco as a cashier. Got great discounts on dog supplies for Ellie and Dexter working there.

I was more into saving my money then going on spending sprees. Unlike my sister I didn't care about fashion. That was all her.

I literally walked right into someone. Someone with a rock hard and ice cold body. I was sure I'd have a bruise later.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'll be more careful" I said to the woman. She was wearing sunglasses which was odd because we were inside of the store.

"Come on Nessie!" Jennifer says clearly irritated at my lack of urgency when it came to her shopping needs. She pulled me away urgently.

I looked back and when I did the woman lowered her sunglasses enough for me to see her golden eyes and to recognize the face of my mother Bella. I nearly broke down in tears. How I managed to keep it together was beyond me. I wanted to go throw my arms around my mother and here I was letting my sister drag me away.

I couldn't stop thinking about family now. Not after seeing Alice, almost getting run over by my grandfather, and now literally running into my mom. Seeing Breaking Dawn Part 2 at the movies certainly didn't help at all. No matter how many times I see these movies seeing exact replicas of you and your family does things to your family.

After the movie Jennifer was going to go spend the night at a friend's house so I dropped her off before heading home. Ethan had gone to a friend's house and mom and dad were out on a date night so for now it was just me.

Ellie yelped as she stood up slowly and began to follow me. She yelped some more but she was still determined to follow me no matter how much I wished that she'd just stay put. It hurt me to see her in pain. I sighed and went to the kitchen to give her her medicine again.

She followed me up to my room a few minutes later once the medicine kicked in.

I nearly had a heart attack when I entered my room for as soon as I turned on the light because for the first time in 13 years I was face to face with my vampire parents. I finally broke down in tears.

 **Please Review**


	5. Sleepover

**Chapter 5: Sleepover**

 **Nessie's POV**

No words could ever come close to describing the pure emotion that I felt at that very second. Until that moment I had no idea that it was possible to feel such a strong mixture of raw emotion before. Part of me believed that I was dreaming. I mean, there was no way that parents could be here, standing in my room, after so many years? This all had to be some sort of crazy vivid dream, right?

Only it wasn't a dream. My mother's ice cold arms wrapped around my body proved that this was real. That I wasn't dreaming. Her tearless sobs that wracked her chest only made it all the more real. Hearing her only made me cry more. I looked up at my dad who looked like he was about to cry as well. Before I knew it I was in his arms.

No one spoke or made a sound that wasn't crying. The only other noise I did hear was Ellie's panting. I was surprised that she was still there as animals had a natural fear of vampires and avoided them at all costs. Maybe it was because Ellie had thrown herself into so many different and dangerous situations on the job that she no longer feared anything. Who could say?

"Nessie? Is it really you baby?" my mother was the first to speak since we had been reunited five minutes ago. Or was it 10? I had kind of lost track of time so I could not even say for sure how much time had passed.

"Yes mom, its me" I cried.

"Oh my god how did you-where's Jacob? I mean-" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I think what your mother means to say is what happened? Why isn't Jacob with you?" dad asked. His voice was shaking like he was about to cry. A fact that surprised me because from what I remember my dad was very good at keeping himself together. Then again, this wasn't exactly a normal situation here.

"It doesn't matter. I mean, yeah, its not important. I'm just-I don't know"

Dad hugged me fiercely again. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he wasn't happy with my lack of an answer but this was something that I'd prefer just to tell the story to everyone at once rather then have to repeat myself over and over again.

"Nessie, baby, I think your father and I deserve an answer. I mean, we've been looking for you and Jacob all this time because we thought you were with him. Now we find you here with another family instead of Jake? I mean, what happened?"

I sighed. "You do deserve an answer mom. Truly you do, but its a story I'd rather tell everyone at once"

"Good" dad said. "Because everyone is waiting at home right now. Nessie you have no idea how happy everyone is that we've finally found you. You nearly gave your grandfather a heart attack earlier"

I thought back to the moment where I almost got hit by his car. That certainly almost gave me a heart attack for sure. I guess my grandfather did recognize my after all.

"Yes he did. He's the one who told us you were here in the first place" Uh oh. I had almost forgotten about my father's ability to read people's minds. I would definitely have to guard my thoughts a lot more carefully now.

My father raised his eyebrows at me; wondering what I could possibly want to hide from him. He didn't say anything for now though. Thank God for that.

"But they'll be back soon. I'm not sure its a good idea to go tonight"

"Alice says they won't be back until tomorrow. You can just leave a note saying that you're staying at a friend's house. They will not get suspicious if you do that"

Mom was right about that. I have done that many many many times in the past and it doesn't usually arouse suspicion. Of course most of those times that 'friend' was usually a guy and...well I better not go down that train of thought if I didn't want my father to kill me.

"Okay. Just give me a couple of minutes to pack and I will be right down"

Just like that they disappeared.

I grabbed my overnight bag and started packing everything as quickly as possible. Pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, birth control pills, toothbrush. All the necessities of an overnight stay. I looked at Ellie who was watching me curiously and I decided right then and there to bring her along with me. So I added her medicine, dog bowls, and food to my bag which made it a lot heavier. I didn't mind though.

As soon as I walked out the door I saw a shiny Volvo, that I assumed was my father's, waiting for me. He looked visibly disgusted when he saw Ellie with me.

"Why did you bring that mutt with you?"

"This _mutt_ happens to be my dog and my most loyal friend. She saved my life twice so please dad show her a little respect"

"What do you mean saved your life twice?"

"Its part of my story. Especially the first time she saved me. Anyway, she's coming with me dad" I stated firmly letting him know that Ellie was coming whether he liked it or not.

"Great. Dog fur all over my brand new leather seats"

"Edward!" mom seethed. At least I knew she was on my side.

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling into the driveway of what could only be my family's new house. My stomach was in knots. I didn't know why I felt so nervous but I did. My mom and dad carried everything inside of the house. My arms swung nervously at my side. I even caught the back of Ellie's head once by accident.

I couldn't hear anything as we walked in the house. I knew better then to assume that no one was home though. My ears just weren't strong enough to pick up the presence of my family anymore.

The same could not be said of my dog though. She took off as fast as her aching joints would allow. It was official. My dog had absolutely no sense of fear or danger. Or she had simply ignored her self preservation instincts by running into danger, rather then from it, for so long that the presence of vampires didn't even phase her.

In a matter of seconds my whole family seemed to materialize out of thin air. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. Aunts Rosalie and Alice. Uncle Jasper. Uncle Emmett, who was currently holding an overly excited Ellie that wouldn't stop licking him. Why my dog instantly gravitated the biggest and most physically intimidating vampire I have ever met I will never know.

We all stared at each for about two seconds before the hugging and crying began once again.

 **Please Review**


	6. Anger

**Chapter 6: Anger**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Wait he WHAT?!" mom yelled.

"That mutt I cant believe-" dad was too angry to even finish his sentence

I quivered under the intense and somewhat terrifying gaze of every single member of my vampire family. I had just gotten to the part of the story where Jacob had abandoned me in that building. Saying that my family didn't react well the news was a huge understatement.

"That no good rotten son of a-"

I gasped. Shocked that my lovely mother was even capable of such language. She stopped herself from finishing her sentence when she realized that the rest of us were staring at her in shock.

"That mutt. I knew he was no good. Next time I see him I'm going to kill him" Aunt Rosalie added to the conversation.

"Clearly trusting Jacob was a mistake" Grandpa Carlisle stated. Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

"All this time we've been searching for you and Jacob thinking you two have been together and now we find out this!" Oh yeah, my mother was so angry that she was breathing really really hard right now and she didn't even need to breathe! She could put angry bulls to shame right now!

"Okay, can I continue with my story or are you all going to continue to bash Jacob?"

"Finish the story" mom said. "Even though I have the strangest feeling that I'm about to get even more furious with Jacob"

I shivered hoping that no one would notice. The idea of my mom getting more furious scared me a little. I know that she didn't mean to scare me but it did. Anger seemed to really bring out the vampire in her.

"After a few hours of waiting for him the building I was in caught on fire and it spread really fast. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do. That's where Ellie here came in. She was just a five month old puppy training for search and rescue work back then. I don't know how she knew I was in there but somehow she did. She ran into the building and found me. I grabbed onto her and she led me out of the building safely. She saved my life that day"

My mother was definitely right about getting angrier as I continued my story.

"So after that I thought it was best to remain hidden among humans so I let Ellie's family adopt me and that's why I'm with a human family instead of Jacob. Now you know the truth"

"That doesn't explain how you're human now" Grandma Esme reminded me.

"Oh yeah about that. I kind of, well, I met a witch a few days after the fire incident. She was the one who turned me human"

"Wait a minute, witches exist?" Emmett asked. "I thought they were just a myth"

"You mean the way vampires are a myth? At this point I don't think we should rule out the existence of any creatures humans consider mythical"

My parents anger never really did subside that night. I could understand that. I was angry at Jacob for a long time when it first happened. I eventually learned to let it go. I never forgave Jacob for what he did, I just simply chose to not think about it so much anymore. Holding onto anger was never a good thing and I refused to let myself be bitter for the rest of my life. Besides I had found a loving family that loved me just as they would love a blood relative. I couldn't ask for more then that.

When I got tired my parents led me up to their room where my bags had been left. I found that the bed they had was more comfortable then my own. When I was only a few months old I used to wonder all the time why vampires even owned beds since they didn't need to sleep. I always wondered what they did when I was asleep. Of course I eventually figured out the truth years later. That was an incredibly strange moment for me.

I got into my pajamas and helped Ellie climbed into my bed.

"Nessie please get that dog off of my bed!" dad scolded.

"But dad-"

"No buts Nessie. No dogs on the bed. So make her get off"

"Fine" I grumbled unhappily.

Ellie actually looked sad when I got her off of my bed. Oh well. It was just for one night. We would both survive.

I fell asleep fast that night. However, when I woke up the next morning I was surprised to find my dog sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled. I didn't know how it happened but I was still thankful for it.

I got out of bed slowly. As I walked to the bathroom just down the hallway I heard my family talking about me. I stopped for a brief second to listen.

"Who will she choose?" I heard someone ask. Wasn't quite sure who.

"We are her real family. She will come with us. There is no choosing" I heard dad say.

I couldn't listen to another word of it. They couldn't make me leave my family. I couldn't leave my brother, my sister, my parents. I couldn't just turn my backs on the people that took care of me all these years. I wouldn't. But what if my family got angry at me? What if they believed I was choosing my adoptive family over my biological family?

What was I going to do? How was I going to address this? I had no idea.

I headed back to the room and started reading one of my favorite books. A Dog's Purpose. My mother loved this book as well. That's how Ellie got her name.

"What are you reading?"

I jumped startled when I heard my mom's voice in the hallway.

"It's called A Dog's Purpose"

"What's it about?" mom asked.

"A dog that's reincarnated over and over again every time he dies. When he's eventually reunited with his owner it's the most heartwarming thing ever. I like to think that when Ellie goes she'll be reincarnated and make her way back to me one day"

I kissed and pet the dog in question.

"Speaking of which how did she end up in bed with me?" I asked.

"I may have had something to do with that" mom said. "Your dad wasn't happy about it but I wasn't happy seeing you unhappy"

"Thanks mom" I said.

"Its nothing sweetheart. Anyway I suppose you should probably go home now before they go looking for you"

They. That's what they considered my family? A _they_?

"Yeah, I probably should" I said.

An hour and a half later they drove me home.

Nobody even questioned me when I got home. Not that anyone ever did. Thank God for that.

"Hey Nessie this came for you in the mail" Ethan said as he handed me an envelope.

"From who?"

"I don't know" he said. "But it came from Italy"

 **Please Review**


	7. The Letter

**Chapter 7: The Letter**

 **Nessie's POV**

I stared at the letter curiously. I didn't know anyone in Italy so why would I be getting an envelope from someone in Italy? It didn't make any sense at all. I guess there was really only one way to find out.

I walked up to my room and closed the door. I sat down on my bed and tore open the envelope.

 _Dearest Renesmee,_

We've been searching for you for many years. I must applaud you for being able to evade us for so long.

My heart immediately stopped beating and my whole body started to shake as realization suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _However you should have known that you wouldn't have been able to hide forever. Choosing to live with a human family was not a wise choice young one. You being with a human family poses a great risk to us all. After all there is nothing to stop you from telling your family about us. Rest assured your decision has made yours as well as your family's own destruction inevitable. What are their names again? Annie and Paul are your parents aren't they? Your brother and sister are Eric and Jennifer? Oh and let's not forget that precious mutt of yours. Ellie is it?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Aro, Caius, and Marcus._

My body shook so badly I was sure that I was going to fall over at any second. Ellie looked at me worriedly. She put a paw on my knee as if trying to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

I hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her. The fact that the Volturi knew about my whole family including Ellie scared me. How did they know so much about me? How did they find out where I was?

Ellie whimpered.

"I'm sorry girl. I don't know what to do. We're all in danger and it's all my fault. We're all going to die"

A knock on my door made me jump about a mile in the air. I instantly hid the letter underneath my pillows.

"Nessie-oh my God are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something?"

"It's nothing Jennifer what do you want?"

"You have a visitor. She says her name is Bella. Do you know her? I've never seen her before at school"

"Yes I do. She's knew here. Just let her in"

"You know she looks just like Bella Swan from Twilight. Did you realize that?"

"Yes I have now will you stop asking questions and just let her in already?"

"Fine. No need to be so bossy" she said before leaving.

I quickly followed my sister.

"Hi m-err Bella" I mentally kicked myself for my near slip up. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Nessie. I was around and just thought I'd stop by. I hope I'm not intruding or anything"

"No. I mean come in"

"Nessie who is that at the door?" I heard my human mother ask before she appeared.

"Just a new friend mom. Her name is Bella. Bella this is my mother. Her name is Annie but if I ever call her that I'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble"

"You bet you would young lady" mom said.

"Hi Bella nice to meet you" my human mother held out her hand to my vampire mother.

I could see clearly just how much it hurt my biological mother to hear me call someone else mom. It hurt her more then she let on but what could I do? As far as I was concerned they both were my mom. One gave birth to me and the other raised me. I loved them both equally.

"Hey mom where's dad?" I asked.

"Your dad went out for awhile and he won't be back for awhile. Why?"

"No reason. I was just asking. Anyway Bella and I will be going to my room now"

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything. That includes you Bella"

"Thanks" was all she could say.

"Your mother seems really nice" mom commented.

"Oh she's the best. I mean-well-"

"It's okay Nessie" mom sounded really hurt. "I know exactly what you mean"

I didn't know what to say.

"Your sister seems really nice to"

"She is. So is my brother. When he's not ogling at girls anyway" It hadn't escaped my notice that my brother had seen us was staring my mother up and down. With his eyes landing on my mother's breasts"

"What?! How did you-"

"You're not as inconspicuous as you think Eric. Just ignore him Bella he thinks he's such a ladies man but he's totally not"

"I am to-"

"No Eric you're really not"

Before I knew it I was wrestling with my brother again. That's how our 'fights' usually ended. With us wrestling each other and then laughing about it afterward.

Mom didn't say much. She just watched us quietly until we were done. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking but I couldn't find the words to do so.

"Nessie what's this?" she asked as she held pulled something out from underneath my pillow.

My heart dropped into my stomach when realized it was the Volturi letter.

 **Please Review**


	8. The Beach

**Chapter 8: The Beach**

 **Nessie's POV**

My mother became frantic when she read the letter. Actually that was an understatement. My mother nearly went crazy when she found out the Volturi was after me yet again. I was the one that had to calm her down by reminding her that there were humans in the house. Humans that had no idea they were even in danger.

Once she was somewhat calmer she went home to talk with everyone else and come up with a plan. I hoped that they could come up with a plan quickly just so I could be at ease. Or at least a little more at ease as I doubted it was possible to be totally calm now.

I was left feeling extremely stressed out. The idea of my family being in danger and not being able to do anything about it was driving me insane. One thing was certain. I needed to clear my head. So I decided to go to the beach. Going to the beach always distressed me and that's exactly what I needed right now.

So I packed my bathing suit, which was actually a bikini, and a towel. I think Ellie knew where I was going because she followed me with excitement. She loved the beach nearly as much as I did.

We arrived at the beach thirty minutes later. I went to one of the bathrooms located on the beach and changed.

As I was walking along the beach looking for the perfect place to lay down and relax Ellie suddenly took off running. I spotted the object of her attention right away. The only guy I couldn't seduce no matter how hard I tried. It was my best friend Johnathan. Or Johnny as I liked to call him. We had been best friends since he moved here seven years ago.

Ellie jumped on him which caused him to spill his Corona all over himself. He laughed as Ellie licked him to death.

"Nessie what're you doing here?" he managed to say between laughs.

"Umm you do realize this is a public beach, right?" I couldn't help but be a little sarcastic.

He laughed. "No I guess it's not. Anyway why don't you have a beer now that you're here?"

I don't know how that boy always managed to get alcohol. We're both underage. Not that it ever stopped me from having some drinks with him.

I drank half of the ice cold Corona in just a few gulps.

"Damn Ness are you feeling okay?" he asked in that sexy voice of his. My God how I would do anything for him to wrap his arms around me, to kiss me, to give me some pleasure. Why the hell did he have to be some damn stubborn?!

"Nessie?"

"Huh? What?"

He shook his head. "Seriously are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah" I lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you never drink that fast" he said.

He was a very perceptive guy. He always had been. He was always the first to notice when something wasn't quite right and I usually told him. This time I couldn't though. I couldn't tell him everything that was going on in my life.

I drank the rest of my beer in two gulps.

"You're lying" he said flatly. "Now please tell me the truth"

"I am" I said as I opened another bottle of beer. "So can we please talk about something else, anything else?"

"Okay fine I won't pry just because you're asking me not to but that doesn't mean I haven't noticed anything"

"Thank you Johnny that's all I ask"

We both watched as Ellie played in the water. The way she played I could swear she was a young puppy all over again. She looked so happy and pain-free.

"Are you sure she should be in there?" Johnny asked me.

"She's fine" I said. "Water is therapeutic and if it makes her happy? Why not"

"Yeah I guess that's true"

I don't know how long we sat there talking and drinking but I do know that my stress seemed to melt away. At least for the moment.

Then my phone rang. I was shocked to see Carlisle displayed on the screen. My family must've programmed all their numbers into my phone and mine into theirs while I was asleep.

"Hello?"

"Renesmee?"

"Yes?" I hoped he'd understand that my one worded answers meant I couldn't talk freely.

"Can you come over right now Nessie? There are some things I'd m like to discuss with you in person"

"Sure I'll be right over"

"What's going on?" Johnathan asked as soon as I hung up the phone.

"Nothing big but I have to go now" I said.

"Okay"

"Come on Ellie!" I yelled and almost immediately my dog ran over to me. I went and changed in the bathroom as quickly as I could.

I popped a couple of breath mints in my mouth. I wasn't exactly drunk but better safe then sorry. I mean I did lose count of how many beers I drank.

I wondered what my grandfather wanted to talk to me about. The only thing I could surmise is that it was important enough to tell me right away. Maybe they had a plan on how to protect my family and I from the Volturi already?

I still didn't have much of a clue as I pulled up to the house. I slammed the door after I let Ellie out a little harder than necessary.

Grandma Esme answered the door before I could even ring the doorbell.

"Grandma!" I threw my arms around her happily. She hugged me briefly before holding me at arms length while wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Renesmee have you been drinking and driving?"

Oh crap! Freaking vampire sense of smell!

I smiled and did my best to look as innocent as possible.

 **Please Review**


	9. School

**Chapter 9: School**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Okay so I kind of maybe had a few beers with a friend down at the beach"

"Renesmee Carlie-"

"Grandma I'm not drunk I swear. Maybe a little tipsy but definitely not drunk. It was just a few-"

"Renesmee please don't lie. I think it was more than just 'a few'"

"I agree with your grandmother" Grandpa added suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen what were you thinking?! How could you do something so stupid?!"

"It was just harmless fun"

"Harmless fun?" Grandpa shook his head in disbelief. "You think that drinking, while underage I might add, and then driving is harmless fun? How often do you do this?"

"I prefer not to answer that question" Yeah something told me it was safer for me not to answer that question.

My grandparents were not satisfied with that answer but I was not about to give them anymore information.

I just hoped that they wouldn't tell my parents. Oh who the he'll am I kidding?! My dad is mind reader for god sakes! Even if my grandparents didn't say anything my dad would still find out!

I would have gone home right then and there if I was sure they would've allowed it but I knew that was not going to happen. As it is they kept going on and on about how stupid I was to 'drive while intoxicated'. I kept trying to downplay the number of drinks I had but that only seemed to make them more upset.

Eventually they drove me home in my own car without even talking to me about whatever it is they had wanted to talk to me about in the first place.

I didn't hear from the rest of my family that evening but I had a feeling I'd hear from them tomorrow. I got up early the next morning to get ready for school. Monday's. who invented them?

By seven we had all made it out the door. Since my sister skipped a grade we all went to the same high school. Since we all went to the same school I took it upon myself to get us all there on time.

"Hey look we got new kids today" Eric said as soon as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Looks like they all got expensive fancy cars" my sister added.

I looked and sure enough they were right. Of course my family would go to the same high school as me. Why did it have to be my school out of all the schools?

As soon as my family saw me I could see the looks of disappointment on their faces. My father actually looked angry. They must've found out about the drinking. My father nodded his head in my direction. My heart skipped several beats and I felt the blood drain from my face. I was really scared of what would happen when I was alone with my mother and father.

Then I saw Johnny and ran over to him right away.

"Nessie Jesus Christ how many times are you going to scare the crap out of me?!"

"Dude you scare way to easily. Relax will you?"

"How about not scaring the living daylights out of someone" he punches me playfully.

"So what exactly happened yesterday since you had to leave the beach in such a hurry?"

"What? Oh nothing after all. It wasn't as important as I thought it was going to be" I shrugged.

"You're still not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope"

"Girls" he muttered to himself. "Such a mystery"

"I can say the same think about you boys. You're all a mystery to me"

He glared at me "How did you-"

"Dude you're a lousy whisperer. I can hear everything you're saying about me"

"Hey Nessie don't look now but I think those kids are listening to us. They're following us"

I jumped when I saw six teenage looking vampires following us. My dad looked the most upset. I had a feeling he wanted to rip my friend to shreds simply for being a guy in extremely close proximity to me. It didn't help that said guy was the person I drank with. I shuddered.

We made it to first period English just in time. There was a girl in this class that hated my guts and took pleasure in driving me crazy. The reason she hated me so much? Well I kind of slept with her boyfriend on several occasions. She had always been a bully but when she found out about her Ben and I sleeping together she. Well it got really really really ugly. Not my fault that he preferred me over her though.

She shot daggers at me as soon as she saw me. Thank God my dad wasn't in this class. Only my mom and my aunts shared this class with me. It didn't escape their noice the way Amy kept staring at me with anger. I shrugged my shoulders and pretended that I didn't know anything.

Next class was Biology which I shared with just my parents. Then I had third period math with just my dad and my uncles.

Everything was going well until lunchtime. I was walking into the cafeteria when I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Already making moves on the new boys aren't you you little whore?" she sneered. I whipped around and saw Amy standing right behind me. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been staring at those new kids"

"Shut the hell up Amy"

"Oh don't like hearing your truths now do you little slut!"

By now everyone, including my mom, dad, aunts, and uncles, were starting to gather around.

This was not good. Not good at all.

"Amy stop"

"Stop? Stop what? Telling everyone the truth about what a little whore you are? Oh come on Nessie everyone already knows you've fucked every single guy on the baseball and football teams. The guys on the basketball team say you've moved onto them. Boyfriend stealing whore!"

I was this close to losing it. This close.

"It's not my fault that you weren't woman enough for him. That I could drive him crazy in a way you never could. That I could satisfy his needs in a way that you couldn't" What the hell was I admitting in front of my parents?!

"Little whore"

That was it.

She ran straight at me and me at her. All I could see was red.

A pair of extremely strong and muscular arms pulled me back and held onto me tightly. Uncle Emmett. Then next a wave of calm so strong it nearly put me to sleep overcame me.

 **Please Review**


	10. Pain

**Chapter 10: Pain**

 **Nessie's POV**

I couldn't even look at any of my family members in the eye. The embarrassment, the shame, it was all too much to handle. I could feel all their eyes on me though. Watching my every move. I didn't even want to know what was going through their minds. Especially my mother's and father's.

I left school early that day. I made up an excuse of not feeling well when my parents asked me what happened after they got a call from the school.

All I really wanted to do at that moment was crawl in a hole and die. Never to be seen again by my biological family. Mostly I was also terrified of their reactions. So what did I do? Well being the coward I was I did everything I possibly could to avoid my family. I even went as far as to put an extra lock on my window. Of course I knew that they could easily break the window if they wanted to but I was hoping they'd respect my decision to not talk to them. At least not now.

Only Ellie was able to bring me comfort in the following days. She would just look at me with those soulful eyes of hers and then lick my face a couple of times and instantly I would smile. I didn't know what I would do without my most loyal and truest friend.

A couple of days went by and I still hadn't spoken one word to my family. We would just see each other in class and pass each other in the hallway. Other then that. Nothing. Maybe they didn't know what to say either. I was starting to think that this was worse than getting yelled at by them.

"Renesmee are you okay?" Jennifer asked me on Friday evening. "You've been acting funny lately"

"I'm fine Jennifer"

"Oh come on Nessie you are not fine and everyone knows it. You know those Cullen kids keep asking about you?"

"They have?" This was the first time I had even heard that my sister was talking to them.

"Yeah that Bella girl. She seems really worried about you"

"I wasn't aware that you were friends with them"

"Well maybe if you paid more attention in the cafeteria you'd realize that Bella keeps sitting next to me at lunch.

She's really nice. She reminds me of Bella Swan from Twilight. It's kind of creepy really"

"Yeah, anyways what have you two been talking about?

"She mainly has a lot questions about us and our family. Kind of a little strange but I like her. Anyway enough about me I want to know what's going on with you. I'm worried"

"It's nothing, I'm fine"

"No you're not" Eric suddenly appeared in my doorway. "We can all see it"

"I will be fine. Look I don't want to talk about it, okay? So can we talk about something else now?"

"Fine. Since mom and dad are out for the evening why don't we go downtown to that new restaurant that just opened? They even allow dogs" he added with a glance at Ellie.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Jennifer added.

"Easy for you two to say since I'm the only one that has a job and can afford to pay"

"Oh come on Nessie please?" Jennifer begged.

"Yeah come on Nessie we'll pay you back every cent for our meals, I swear!" Eric added.

"Yes!" Jennifer agreed.

Even Ellie looked like she was begging. I sighed.

"Okay fine, but I'm going to hold you both to that promise to pay me back. Anyway let's go and hopefully we can beat the crowds"

I convinced myself that this would be good for me. That a night out away from everything was just what I needed.

My siblings already knew not even to bother arguing with me when I helped Ellie get into the front seat. They used to fight me on it constantly but after biting their heads off numerous times they learned to just deal with it.

My brother started telling some jokes and we were all laughing. It felt good. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

My phone rang and I looked down for a brief second to see who was calling.

"Nessie watch out!" Jennifer screamed in a panic.

I looked up and saw a young blonde girl, about 12 or 13 years old and wearing a black cloak, suddenly standing in the middle of the freeway in my lane. There was no time to brake so I swerved around her and collided with the car next to me.

For the next few seconds all I heard was tires screeching, car collisions, and people screaming. Everything happened so fast that I wasn't even aware that my car had overturned at first. All I could feel was pain. Pain. One of my legs was caught between something and I couldn't move it.

I looked back at my brother and sister and saw that they were bleeding badly and barely conscious.

Then I looked at Ellie. She had a huge head wound that wouldn't stop bleeding. I watched as her breathing slowed down before stopping entirely. I wanted to scream and cry. Ellie was gone.

I raised my trembling hand to my forehead and that's when I realized that I had a head would myself. I couldn't feel or move my legs. I couldn't do anything to help my brother and sister that looked like they were barely clinging to life themselves.

I heard footsteps. I slowly raised my head that was hurting more and more as the seconds ticked by. It was that young blonde 12/13 year old that caused this.

My heart stopped when I saw her red eyes. The last thing I saw before I passed out was her sadistic smile.

 **Please Review**


	11. Critical Condition

**Chapter 11: Critical Condition**

 **Bella's POV**

I was alone for the evening. Carlisle was working the night shift at the hospital. Rosalie and Alice had gone shopping. Meanwhile my husband, Jasper, and Emmett had all gone hunting. Esme was here so I guess I wasn't exactly alone.

All I really wanted was to be with my daughter. My little nudger. After all these years I was so happy to find her safe and alive. If I ever found Jacob though I would kill him for what he did. I trusted him with my baby and he abandoned her! If I had any blood it would be boiling right now.

Jacob didn't matter right now though. Nessie did. No matter what she's done or what choices she's made I will always love her. Am I disappointed in what she's done? Yes. I'm heartbroken and worried about her habits.

Edward wants to yell at her so badly. Several times I've had to stop him from going to Nessie's house and screaming his lungs out at her. I've never seen him so angry and upset over anything before. I didn't know how I managed to keep on convincing him to calm down but it was getting tiresome.

All I wanted was to talk to Nessie. To hold her. To hug her. To be near my baby again after so many years of searching for her.

I sighed. The truth of the matter was that Nessie didn't want to speak to me or anyone right now for that matter. She was embarrassed by what that girl had said about her and she was afraid of how we would all react.

I walked to the living room and absentmindedly grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. The first thing I saw was Fatal Car Accident on NYC Highway.

"Oh my goodness how horrible!" Esme gasped as she walked into the living room. "Those poor people"

I just continued to watch the news report. The cameraman from the helicopter showed six cars. The crash looked horrible. One car completely flipped over, another one was on its side. The others had gotten smashed pretty good as well.

 _"Here's what we know at this time. That at approximately 6:30 this evening one of the vehicles suddenly swerved into the next and crashed into another vehicle heading in the same direction-"_

"What's going on?" I had been so absorbed in the news report that I hadn't even noticed my husband's return.

"Car accident" Esme answered.

"It's horrible. Just horrible" I added. I was starting to get a sinking feeling in my stomach and I didn't like it one bit.

 _"The collision caused an unfortunate chain reaction. We do know that at least four people and a German Shepherd dog have succumbed to their injuries. Seven people remain in critical condition._

 _Witnesses say a girl about 12 or 13 years old appeared to be standing in the middle of the freeway which is what caused the Toyota to swerve. However those reports are unconfirmed at this time"_

Poor people. Poor families.

"Okay maybe we shouldn't watch this anymore" Edward said as he grabbed the remote and turned it off. "There is something I have to tell you Bella"

"Okay"

"Jacob is here. We saw him in wolf form for about two seconds before he took off"

"He-" I was about to yell when my cellphone started ringing.

"That's weird" I said as soon as I saw who it was.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"It's Carlisle. He hardly ever calls me so it's weird"

 **Please Review**


	12. The Hospital

**Chapter 12: The Hospital**

 **Nessie's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I was out for. It felt like an eternity but I was sure it wasn't that long. Probably just a few hours or a few days. I tried to move but my limbs felt extremely heavy. The beeping sound I heard told me that I was most likely in a hospital. Gradually feeling began to return back to my body. Except my legs. I couldn't feel or move my legs.

"She is waking up" I heard grandpa Carlisle say.

"Oh thank God" I heard my human mother say. From the sound of her voice I could tell that she had been through hell and back. How long had I been out scaring my mother half to death here? How bad were my injuries? How about Jennifer and Eric? Were they okay? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything had happened to them.

I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing I saw was my human parents.

"Mom?" I croaked.

"Nessie? Oh thank God you're finally awake!" mom cried before coming over and kissing me to death.

"Don't you ever put us through anything like that again young lady!" dad scolded firmly before doing the same thing.

"What happened? Their was a girl in the middle of the road I tried to avoid her and I-"

"Shh you're going to be okay. Don't worry" mom said tearfully.

"What about Jennifer and Eric? Are they-"

"They are still unconscious but Dr. Cullen has been taking great care of them and you. He expects that you all will make it" mom quickly interjected.

I smiled at my loving grandfather which he returned. Of course he would insist on taking care of me and my siblings himself. He was an excellent doctor, an excellent man, an excellent grandfather. I was lucky to have him.

"What about Ellie?" I asked even though I had a feeling I knew exactly what happened to her. I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes.

The sullen expressions on their faces said it all. I was right. My girl was gone. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying.

"I'm so sorry Nessie" were my mother's only words.

I don't know how long I stood there grieving over my lost dog. I was sure that I had cried myself to sleep without even realizing it actually. Because, without even noticing it, I was waking up yet again. This time though, I was alone. I supposed that my parents had gone to see my brother and sister as well. Oh God. Please Lord let them be okay. If I lost them as well I would be inconsolable. I would go crazy. Why did this have to happen to me?! Why?!

I had to go see them for myself. When I tried to get up I noticed that something was wrong. My legs weren't responding as they should be. I couldn't move my legs no matter how hard I tried! I screamed.

A few seconds later my grandfather came running in.

"Nessie what's-"

"My legs!" I cried. "I can't move my legs!"

My grandfather looked devastated.

"I was afraid of that"

"What?"

"Renesmee when you arrived at the hospital your spine was partially severed. I wasn't sure how this was going to affect your mobility but I knew something would happen"

"Is it permanent?" I was afraid to ask but I had to know.

"I don't know Nessie. I don't know"

I was this close to losing my mind. First my dog gets killed. I'm not even sure if my brother and sister are going to be okay. What if they suddenly took a turn for the worse? Now I find out that I might be permanently paralyzed!

I never knew it was possible to hurt this much both physically and mentally. The next few days didn't make anything better either. I discovered that four other people had died in the accident and I felt extremely guilty even though everyone assured me it wasn't my fault.

When my brother regained consciousness the morning after I had he too discovered that he had become paralyzed from the waist down. He wasn't taking it well either. My sister was luckier. She had a few broken bones and a head injury that would heal in time.

My parents, both human and vampire, tried to console me as best as they could but I knew they were devastated as well. Bella and Edward were there just as much as my human parents were. It was a bit awkward when everyone was there at the same time.

It was rare for me to be completely alone. When I was alone I tended to think way too much. One day I decided to go out on my own for awhile. The wheelchair was close enough for me to get on it without anyone's help.

I had to sneak out because I wasn't allowed to go out on my own. I got to the garden successfully without anyone noticing me. Again I was alone but I was just happy to be outside.

After sitting outside for ten minutes a flurry of activity in the distance suddenly caught my attention. My jaw dropped when I saw a large reddish brown wolf cross the lawn.

"Jacob" I whispered.

The wolf's head snapped in my direction. He cocked his head sideways with a confused expression on his face.

White hot fury filled me when he started walking toward me. I slapped his snout as soon as he got close enough. He looked completely bewildered.

"Go away Jacob! I hate you and I never want to see you again!"

I slapped him one more time but he would not budge.

"I mean it Jacob go away!" I yelled. "Leave! It's what you're good at anyway!"

Since he just stood their with a stupid expression on his face I decided to be the one to leave.

About thirty seconds later someone grabbed my wheelchair and stopped me from moving. Human Jacob. My God if I didn't hate him so much I would want to have sex with him.

"Let go Jacob!" I yelled angrily.

"I can't do that" he said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't know who you are but somehow you know who I am. You're the first person I've met that recognizes me"

 **Please Review**


	13. Amnesia

**Chapter 13: Amnesia**

 **Nessie's POV**

I rolled my eyes dramatically. Obviously Jacob thought I was stupid if he really expected me to believe that he had no memory of me.

"Liar" I spat out. "Don't insult my intelligence by pretending you have amnesia just to cover up what you did to me" I had never felt more angry then I did right then and there.

"I am not lying or pretending anything. I've lived the past 13 years without any memory of my past or my family. I don't know who I am or what I am"

I looked into Jacob's eyes and could see nothing that contradicted what he was saying. Could it be that he was really telling the truth? I wasn't as sure now that he was lying as I had been just a moment earlier. Was it possible that his memory loss had something to do with him dumping me? Maybe, just maybe he really did intend on coming back for me but then something happened that caused him to forget about me. Is it possible? Or did he lose his memory sometime after dumping me and he really had abandoned me in the first place? Or was Jacob really just faking it like I had first suspected? I had no way of really knowing.

"Please" Jacob begged.

"Please what?" I asked in annoyance.

"Talk to me. Say anything. I need someone to believe me and help me"

"Why should I help you after you abandoned me?" I snarled.

He looked shocked by my revelation. Again, I was back to second guessing myself. His shock seemed so genuine that I couldn't help but believe that he was telling the truth. I wasn't a mind reader like my father. Wait a second. I wasn't a mind reader but my father was! He would probably know if Jacob was lying in an instant.

"Want to get out of here?" I was surprised by his sudden offer.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why not?" was his reply.

Why not? Well for one I was not allowed to leave the hospital yet. Hell I was already risking trouble just by leaving my room on my own. Also, there was the small fact that I could not stand Jacob. On the other hand I wanted to be free from the hospital already.

"What the heck? Why not" I said.

A devious looking grin appeared on his face and I couldn't help but smile. Then I wanted to slap myself for smiling. I had to remind myself that I hated Jacob for what he did to me all those years ago. For leaving me to die basically. As much as I wanted to deny it thought there was a part, albeit a small part of me, that was happy to see Jacob.

How Jacob managed to sneak me off the hospital grounds with my grandfather on duty I will never understand. Maybe stealth is just a wolf thing. Or maybe it's a Jacob thing. Who knew?

"So how exactly do you know who I am?" Jacob asked me as soon as we had successfully escaped.

"Lets just say we used to be best friends"

"How is that even possible? I mean you can't be older then seventeen? Oh God this is all so confusing!" he yelled in frustration. I kind of did feel bad for him. I really did.

"You can turn into a wolf. How is that possible? I mean Jacob there are just somethings that are impossible to explain"

"Yes how can I turn into a wolf? Do you know how its possible for me to do that? I've been trying to figure that out for years. I mean I don't even remember being bitten by any werewolf"

I burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry" I said between fits of laughter. "I couldn't help it. If I remember correctly you once told me it was a hereditary thing. Several members of your tribe can do it"

As I said that another thought hit me. If the others were still actively shifting wouldn't they have heard Jacob's thoughts? Unless they had quit shifting after the battle. That was the only logical explanation I could think of other then Jacob possibly lying to me.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you lose your memory? I mean do you have any idea how it could have possibly happened?"

He suddenly stopped and took a deep breath. "No. I just remember waking up as a wolf lying on some cold hard ground. Every single part of my body hurt like crazy. Especially my head. The pain was probably the worst kind of pain that I had ever experienced in my life"

"So you really have no idea what happened then do you?" I asked him, completely shocked by what I was hearing.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no. I have no idea how it happened. It hurts to even try to remember how it happened but believe me I have tried"

"How many years did you say it has been?" I asked even though I already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Its been 13 years if I'm not mistaken. Why?"

"Just curious, that's all"

"Nessie I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?"

"You said I abandoned you. I don't remember anything from my past life but I still want to apologize for what I did anyway. I'm really sorry"

Whatever I was expecting it sure as hell had not been that. Never in a million years did I expect that he would apologize for what he did. It was the last thing that I had ever expected to hear.

"Jacob I-"

"Renesmee!" I heard my vampire father shout.

"There you are!" mom added in a bell-like voice that was full of concern. "We've been looking all over for-"

"Jacob!" dad yelled angrily before lunging at his throat.

 **Please Review**


	14. Jacob's Past

**Chapter 14: Jacob's Past**

 **Jacob's POV**

Thirteen years was a long time. It was excruciatingly long when you had no idea who you were or what you were. When you spend so many years alone with no memory it leaves you feeling nothing but pain. The worst kind of pain that you could ever feel.

It leaves you with a pain that can't be cured by any medicine. Not that I didn't try. I found alcohol to be the most numbing of substances but it was only a temporary fix. One that would wear off as soon as the affects of the alcohol wore off.

I don't know how I lost my memory. I wish I knew because only then would I be able to put together the puzzle that was my life. I could figure out who I was and why I could turn into this wolf creature whenever I wanted. I was sure that I had a family out there that must have been worried sick about me right? Or maybe they thought I was dead. That thought depressed me.

What I had told Nessie was true. Thirteen years ago I woke up on a cold hard ground feeling like every inch of my body was on fire. My head hurt so bad it felt like it was going to split in half. The worst part was trying to remember what I could not. It was like my whole past, my life history, had been 100 percent erased. Permanently deleted from the hard drive that was my brain. No matter how hard I tried to go through the lost files I couldn't find anything there.

All I could do was wonder around searching aimlessly for something or someone that would trigger my memory. There was nothing I could do about the loneliness that came about from leading such a life.

It was awhile before I realized I had these strange wolf powers. One day in a fit of anger and frustration I exploded into the wolf. I could still remember the intense panic and confusion I felt that day as if it were just yesterday. The panic went away eventually but the confusion never did. Just like the loneliness never did.

I would often go to bars and drown myself in alcohol to try and numb myself from the loneliness I felt. It was at these bars where I would meet a lot of young women in their early 20s. Lately most of them mistake me for some famous actor named Taylor Lautner. I didn't watch a lot of movies or TV so I have no idea who the guy is.

I would be lying if I said that I had not been successfully seduced by some of these girls. There was one girl in particular that I will never forget. Her name was Alison. After having too many drinks I ended up bed with her at some hotel. A few weeks later when we ran into each other again she told me that she was pregnant with my child.

I left right after that. I returned nine months later and found out that she had given birth to a baby boy. I never saw my son after that. That was 12 years ago.

I didn't go into cities very often. I enjoyed wondering around as a wolf as it sometimes made the pain I felt from being so alone easier to bear. Yet there was something about New York that drew me in today.

As I approached the city I felt a strong pull toward it. It felt like a strong gravitational pull that I couldn't easily ignore. It only got stronger and stronger as I approached the hospital.

I was shocked when I heard someone say my name. I looked around and instantly saw the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen in my life. It was her that was pulling me in. I couldn't explain it but I just knew it was her. The best part is that she knew who I was!

From the second I saw her I knew that I wanted her. I could feel it deep down in my heart that she and only she could permanently cure my loneliness even if I never regained my memory. I couldn't tell her about all the women I've been with though. Or the son I had somewhere out there in the world. She would reject me for sure. As it is she already seemed to hate me for reasons I didn't understand. I could only gather that I had abandoned her. I had hurt her somehow and even though I didn't remember what I did I was determined to make it up to her.

Now if only I could get her to believe me when I told her about my memory loss. I didn't know how I was going to get her to believe me though.

"Nessie I'm sorry" I said after we had been talking for some time.

"For what?" she asked, sounding very confused

"You said I abandoned you. I don't remember anything from my past life but I still want to apologize for what I did anyway. I'm really sorry"

"Jacob I-"

"Renesmee!" I heard someone shout. I looked and saw too extremely pale people walking our way.

"There you are!" the woman added. "We've been looking all over for-

"Jacob!" the man yelled before attacking me for no reason at all.

 **Please Review**


	15. Persistence

**Chapter 15: Persistence**

 **Nessie's POV**

Before even Jacob knew what was happening my father was on top of him attacking him and insulting him at the same time.

"You mutt!" dad roared. "How dare you show your face around here! How dare you come near her after what you did!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Dad!" I shouted to no avail. Even if I wasn't confined to a wheelchair there was nothing I could do to stop my dad from attacking Jacob.

""We entrusted you with her and-"

"Dad! He has amnesia he doesn't know-"

My dad was too far lost in his rage to even hear what I was saying. Poor Jacob looked so confused and scared by my dad's actions.

"Edward get off of him!" mom shouted. Dad still wasn't listening. My mother had to physically pry him off of Jacob.

Somehow my mom and only my mom could calm my father down.

"Edward I'm upset to but killing Jacob isn't going to solve anything" mom said.

"He doesn't remember anything"

"What?" mom and dad said at the same time. It was almost funny.

"He has amnesia he doesn't remember anything"

Dad looked at Jacob, who had still not said a single word since getting attacked. The look on my dad's face just grew more and more confused as he listened in on Jacob's thoughts.

"It's...true" he said. "I don't know how it's true but Nessie is right"

Jacob still didn't say anything and I was starting to worry that he was going to go into shock or something. I couldn't believe that I was actually worrying about Jacob. After what he did I should've wanted my dad to suffer. For my dad to rip him to pieces yet I couldn't. There was a small part of me that still cared about him. I didn't think it was possible. In fact I was more than one hundred percent sure that it was impossible to care about him.

"How is that possible?"

"Hold on can someone please explain what's going on because I'm confused" Jacob finally spoke.

"We don't know what's going on dog"

"Dad!"

"Nessie don't expect me to act civil toward the mutt after what he did to you. I don't care if he's amnesiac or not I still can't stand him"

"Dad I'm-"

"Nessie I really don't want to hear it"

I started to leave when my dad suddenly grabbed my chair and stopped me.

"Dad let me go. If you don't want to hear what I have to say then I want to go back to the hospital"

"Fine your mother and I will take you back ourselves then"

I was released from the hospital a few days later and life wasn't the same after that. I guess it would be stupid to think that life could ever be the same after that.

The threat of the Volturi had never been more real the. It was right then and there. Once I described the girl that had caused the accident my family immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was Jane. We were hard at working coming up with a plan to stop the Volturi.

I was now under constant supervision. My family members each took on shifts guarding my house from any eminent threats. The only time I wasn't worried about my family's safety is when they were home because I knew my family was keeping watch.

Things weren't the same when we got home. Though I guess it was stupid to ever think that things could be the same when two of us were in wheelchairs with no idea if we would ever be able to walk again. My brother hardly talked anymore and that bothered me a lot. Ethan had always been such a happy go lucky kind of guy and now...nothing. Every time I tried to talk to him he would just end up angry for no reason at all. I wanted to help him but I knew that there was nothing I could do to make things better for him.

Jennifer wasn't as physically affected by the accident as Ethan and I had been. Her injuries would heal in time and she was confined to a wheelchair the way that Ethan and I were. Yet, she too kept her distance from Ethan and I. She wouldn't lash out and get angry the way Ethan would but she was just as closed off as he was.

When I wasn't thinking about my family or the Volturi I was crying over Ellie. I missed her so much it hurt. She always had a way of making me feel better just by simply being with me. When I needed someone she was always there. She knew when I was hurting and she would make me feel better. In many ways she took care of me more then I could ever take care of her. I longed to hug her and feel her tongue on my face again. My bed felt oddly empty without her sleeping right next to me in it. Her absence, it was noticed. The only thing I found solace in was reading _A Dog's Purpose_ and _A Dog's Journey_ again.

My parents, my human parents, would often walk by my room and hear me crying and come in and comfort me right away. I often felt guilty for causing them unnecessary worry. They already had enough to deal with as it was but I couldn't help it. It just reminded me of why and how much I loved my family and how much I was loved by them.

When I was at the hospital I often still overheard conversations about my biological family simply just taking me away from my adoptive family. They never asked my opinion on the matter and I never gave it to them. My dad believed that I didn't have a choice in the matter and I wasn't really in the mood to argue with him. I couldn't keep putting it off forever though. I was going to have to tell them eventually that I didn't want to leave the family that raised me and took care of me all these years.

One day I heard someone knock on the door. I didn't even bother to go answer it.

"Hey Ness someone is at the door for you" Jennifer informed me. "And might I say he is cute" she smiled.

"Oh brother" I stated with a roll of my eyes.

I was even more shocked to see that it was Jacob holding a bouquet of flowers. When he I saw that it had thorns I was half tempted to throw the flowers at him.

"Nessie can I speak with you?" he asked me.

I sighed internally. I couldn't say no. Seeing Jacob stirred up so many emotions inside of me that I didn't even know what to think anymore. It was driving me crazy.

"Sure" I followed him out the door.

"I really want to be with you"

"What?" I was taken aback by how blunt and straightforward he was.

"I want to be with you. I feel something for you that I cant quite explain but one thing I do is that whenever I'm near you I'm happier then I have ever been"

I admired his boldness. That he would just come to my house and admit what he was feeling just like that was courageous.

Maybe I could give dating him a chance. Just to see how things go.

A paralyzing thought entered my head at that moment. What if he found out about my history and sleeping with guys? What would he think of me then? Would he still want me after knowing all of the men I had ever slept with? Would he think I'm nothing but a slut? No. I couldn't bare it if he thought that about me. The thought of him finding out about my past scared me. He could never know about all the men I've been with. That was a deep dark secret that I would have to take to the grave with me. It was bad enough my family so I sure as hell didn't want him finding out either.

"So Nessie? What do you say?" Jacob bit his lip nervously.

"Okay, fine" that was all it took to make him the happiest man I had ever seen.

"What about tonight then? I understand if you don't though-"

"No tonight is good. I need to get out. I think it will be good for me"

"Okay I will come pick you up at seven then"

I watched him as he got in his car and left. I stayed there for a few minutes before turning around and coming face to face with none other then Jane Volturi.

 **Please Review**


	16. Going Crazy

**Chapter 16: Going Crazy**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt like I was on the verge of losing my mind. Because there was no way that Jane was standing right here on my front lawn, right? This had to be some sort of twisted nightmare, right? Please please please tell me that I'm hallucinating or that this is a nightmare?!

Only it wasn't a nightmare. The way she taunted me by touching my arm with her ice cold hands was enough for me to know that her being here was not a mere nightmare. It was reality.

"Well well well Renesmee you really are a lucky girl aren't you?"

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked trying to sound as brave as possible even though I knew it was a futile attempt.

"You were warned in the letter that you received that yours and your families's deaths were inevitable. You just got lucky that only your mutt was killed. Next time good fortune will not be on your side. We will make sure of that and it will come when you least expect it"

Just like that she disappeared. It was scary and it only served to remind me how weak and powerless I was against her or any vampire for that matter.

"Nessie are you okay?" Jennifer came out and asked a few minutes later. "You look pale"

"Just I don't-it's nothing really"

"Nessie I know you better-"

"No you don't!" I snapped harshly. "Now leave me alone will you!"

I instantly regretted the words as soon as I said them. My harsh tone made her flinch. "Fine I don't even know why I bothered"

"Jennifer I'm sorry I just-I don't know" I admitted.

"I'm worried about you Nessie that's all"

"Is that why we've hardly talked at all these past few weeks?"

"I-"

"Jen why don't we go for a walk? I think there's a lot we need to talk about"

"Okay" she quickly agreed.

We didn't really start talking until we got to the sidewalk.

"Jennifer I've missed you so much these past few weeks. What's going on?"

"I just didn't know how to handle it that's all" she answered.

"Handle what? Jennifer what's going on you're scaring me"

"What happened" she admitted. "I have nightmares about it all the time. What happened. What could have happened. Then sometimes I just feel really guilty and I can't handle it"

"Guilty about what?" I pressed.

"That you and Eric are in wheelchairs and I'm not"

Then it all hit me at once. She felt guilty because she wasn't as badly injured as we were in that accident. She got away with barely a few scratches and bruises while Eric and I face the possibility of being permanently paralyzed. It was sort of like a survivor's guilt thing.

"It's not your fault Jennifer. Don't feel guilty because we were more hurt then you. Honestly I'm happy that you're okay"

"Really?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my sister and I love you and I never want anything to happen to you"

She hugged me. "Thank you Nessie and I feel the same way about you. Which is why it's so hard to see you in that chair"

"It's a lot harder being in the chair. Trust me. But I'll get through it somehow. You'll see and I'm sure Eric will to. We just need time"

As we continued to walk I heard a sound that immediately caught my attention. I could hear someone crying in an alley not to far from here.

"Nessie where are you going?" Jennifer grabbed ahold of my chair to stop me from going any further.

"To see who that is and if they need any help. Just let me go and stay here okay?"

"But Ness-"

"I'll be right back"

"Fine" she reluctantly let me go.

I was unprepared for what I saw when I entered the alley. It was a young boy about 12 years old. He was clearly distressed.

"Kid what's wrong?"

He immediately looked up when I spoke. Instinctively he moved away from me.

"Who are you and how can I help you?"

"No one can help me because I'm going crazy. I swear it!"

As I got closer to the boy I could swear that I felt heat radiating off of his body. It reminded me of Jacob and all the other wolf boys.

"What's your name? What's wrong? Where are your parents?"

"Derek Hale. My mom is back home in Colorado I ran away-"

"Wait a minute how did you get all the way here if you're from Colorado?"

"I, you, I mean I can't explain and I'm crazy!"

I didn't know what to think of this young frightened boy.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Renesmee but most people call me Nessie. Anyway how old are you and why did you run away?"

"I'm 12 and I ran away because I'm crazy and I just give my mom problems!" he yelled hysterically.

I wanted to calm him down but I didn't know how and I was seriously scared that he was sick. His fever was probably affecting his head.

"Nessie!"

I turned around and glared at my sister. Couldn't she listen to me for once in her life?!

As soon as Derek and Jennifer locked eyes something changed within him. Like a blind kid seeing the sun for the first time. He kneeled before like if she was the queen or something.

Then he suddenly and unexpectedly got up and ran off. What in the hell was up with that boy? I wasn't sure but I wanted to find out. I wanted to help him.

 **Please Review**


	17. Derek Hale

**Chapter 17: Derek Hale**

 **Nessie's POV**

"I think we should go after that boy" Jennifer said before I could.

My heart ached for Derek. He was so young and so vulnerable. I don't know why but I just knew that I had to help him.

"You're right we have to go look for him"

"What do you think is wrong with him? He seemed very nervous" Jennifer asked me.

"He's a runaway. Says he's from Colorado. I just can't figure out how he got all the way over here" I said.

"Unless he's lying" Jennifer answered.

"I have an idea" I said as I whipped out my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking out the missing and exploited children's website"

"The what?" Jennifer asked.

"It's a website for missing kids and sure enough Derek's name and picture is on here. Says he disappeared from Denver, Colorado about two weeks ago"

"And then he just suddenly shows up here. It's kind of strange. Isn't it?"

"Yes it is lil sis" I say and she whacks me."Now let's go find him and see what we can do to help him"

I don't know how much time went by before we saw any sign of him. It could have been a couple of minutes or a couple of hours and I wouldn't have known the difference. Eventually though I found the boy eating out of a trash can. As soon as he saw me he ran off again.

"Wait!" I called after the boy.

"What do you want?" he asked sounding scared.

"To help you so please calm down" I said. "That's all. We just want to help you"

"No you can't I might accidentally hurt you" he said fearfully.

"Oh come on" my sister said. "What can a cute guy like you do to-ouch!" Jennifer yelled as soon as I whacked the crap out of her for that last comment. "Jesus Christ"

At least that made Derek crack a smile. The way he kept looking at my sister had not escaped my notice either. Neither did the way she looked at him escape my notice either. Oh boy.

"Derek why did you run away?"

"I already told you I'm c-"

"I don't think your crazy so please don't give me that. Look if you don't want to talk then that's fine but at least come have a decent meal with us. When was the last time you had anything to eat that didn't come from the trash?"

"Uh well not since-"

"Since you ran away?" I asked and he nodded in agreement. "I didn't think so"

"Just don't turn me. Okay?"

"Derek why don't you want to go back?"

"I just can't. I gave my mom too many problems. I don't think she even wants me back. She's probably happier that I'm gone"

"Look why don't we all go get something to eat and maybe you'll think more clearly kid"

"Wait a minute I thought you had a date tonight?" Jennifer reminded me.

"Oh crap!" I had completely forgotten about Jacob. I quickly called and left him a message when he didn't answer saying that I wasn't going to be able to make it after all.

"So where exactly am I?" Derek asked once we arrived at a McDonald's.

"You really don't know?" Jennifer answered. "You're in New York City"

"NYC? My family is originally from Rochester, New York. I've never been there though"

"You're from Rochester?" I asked. Maybe he still had family there and that's why he was here? I didn't know. It was just pure speculation with him at this point.

"Originally the Hale's lived in Rochester. We were one of the most important families in the city along with the King family. The only reason we left was because my great great aunt disappeared a week before her wedding in 1933. It was too painful for my family to stay so we moved to Colorado and been there ever since"

"You certainly know a lot about your family's history" Jen commented.

"I had to do a family history project for school that's the only reason why" Derek laughed.

"So do you have any family in Rochester? Maybe we can contact them?"

"No" he said right away. "My mom and I are the only Hales left. It's just us two"

"Derek I really think you should go back with your mom-"

"No!" he begged looking desperate. "She's better off without me and she probably doesn't even want me back"

"Okay fine. I promise we won't say anything about you" I couldn't help but feel a large sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I made him that promise.

"I'm hungry" Derek said.

"How the hell can you still be hungry after all that?!" Jennifer shouted referencing the ten Big Macs that boy had just eaten. Not only did his body temperature remind me of the wolves but so did his appetite. How anyone can eat all that and not explode into a million pieces was beyond me.

Derek shrugged as he stuffed his mouthful of fries. Jennifer laughed. I had to admit that it was kind of my funny to me as well.

Derek went his own way after that but not after promising him that I'd come check up on him the next day.

By the time Jennifer and I got home it was dark. I nearly screamed when I went to my room and found my vampire mother looking through one of the photo albums I had on my computer. How did she get my password?

She hugged me tightly as soon as she saw me.

"Whoa. Nessie honey?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I thought you didn't go out with Jacob tonight?" she questioned.

"I didn't. Why?"

"Because you stink very strongly of wet dog"

"Maybe it's from earlier?"

I shrugged off the matter. Not giving it much more thought.

 **Please Review**


	18. Stolen Moments

**Chapter 18: Stolen Moments**

 **Bella's POV**

My daughter. She dominated most of my thoughts for the past 13 years. Ever since she had been conceived she had always been my number one priority. My sole focus had been protecting her from the very beginning. Making sure that she got the chance to live even when her own father had wanted to abort her in the very beginning. Protecting her from the Volturi when they learned of her existence. Finding her when she disappeared without a trace. Now protecting her again.

There was one thing though. It was one thing that had not become apparent to me until recently. I did not know my daughter anymore. She was grown now and so much had changed over the years. I didn't know anything about the kind of life that she had led up until this point. I hardly knew anything about her family. I didn't know her likes or dislikes. I was her mother and I didn't know much about her. The realization was like a blow to my gut. It hurt so much and I knew I would cry if I had been capable of crying.

I wondered if the rest of the family had realized that yet? Did they realize how little we actually knew about Nessie? I wasn't so sure that they did. Everyone was too focused on coming up with a plan to handle the Volturi once and for all. That was a good thing of course. I was sick and tired of them and they needed to be dealt with. I hoped that maybe, just maybe they would be defeated for good that way our family could finally live peacefully.

I wanted to reconnect with my daughter now though. I wanted to make up for lost time. I didn't know how else to put it. With my mind made up I decided to go surprise Nessie with a visit since she had cancelled her plans with Jacob. I was sure that she would be home when I jumped through her open window so I was surprised to see that she was not there. I heard three heartbeats which meant that her other parents and one of her siblings were there so I had to be extra careful not to get caught.

On Nessie's desk was her computer and her opened password book. Curiosity got the better of me and I turned on her computer wondering if she had any pictures that would offer some sort of clues about her life on there. It didn't take me long to find them.

What I saw shook me to the core with so many emotions. There were so many pictures on here of her throughout the years. In some she looked exactly the same as the day she disappeared but when I saw the pictures of her as she got older I started to sob. Birthday parties, graduation ceremonies, school pictures, holidays, vacations, pictures of her laughing and smiling with other people that I did not know. I had missed so many important moments with her. These were memories that she should have made with us. With Edward and I. These moments had been stolen from us.

I was so lost in the pictures that I didn't even notice when someone else had entered the room. When I saw that it was Nessie I hugged her as tightly as I could safely do so.

Then I caught the unmistakable stench of wolf on her.

"Whoa. Nessie honey?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I thought you didn't go out with Jacob tonight?" I questioned her. Why would she lie though?"

"I didn't. Why?"

"Because you stink very strongly of wet dog" I replied.

"Maybe its from earlier?" she shrugged.

"I guess it could be that" I said.

"Mom what are you doing here and on my computer?" she asked.

"I miss you Nessie that's why. You're my daughter and I want to get close to you again"

"What do you mean? We are close mom?"

"I recently realized how little I actually know about you and what's been going on in your life all these years. I've missed so much and I want to make up for that" So many stolen moments. I wasn't about to let that happen anymore.

"That's why you are going through my pictures?"

"I-"

"It's okay mom. I don't mind. I just want to know how did you get my password?"

"You left it out in the open, that's why" I showed her the book and exactly where I had found it.

"Oh" she blushed. A trait that she had inherited from me apparently.

"There are a lot of pictures in here. So many memories"

"My family is a little too photogenic" she said. "We love taking pictures. I guess you can say its kind of a hobby"

"Those people. They are your family? That's a lot of people"

"We're a pretty big family. I don't have much in the way of friends but I do have a lot of family members" she smiled.

"You don't have any friends?" I asked her, suddenly feeling very sad.

"Oh I have some but not a lot. I don't know if you can count the guys-" she covered her mouth and blushed a bright cherry red as she realized what subject she had just accidentally touched upon.

"The guys you were with?" I pressed.

"I don't want to talk about that"

"Nessie-"

"It's embarrassing and I don't want you or anyone to judge me" she started to cry and my first instinct was to comfort her and that's exactly what I did.

"Nessie neither I, or your father, will ever judge you or think less of you because of decisions that you have made. While I would be lying if I said we were disappointed that does not mean that we will love you any less or judge you any differently because of it"

"I don't want Jacob to find out. You won't tell him will you?" she cried.

"Nessie that is for you to tell him yourself. If you plan on pursuing a relationship with him you should tell him. Keeping secrets from each other is not a good thing and they always have a way of coming out in the open anyway"

She sighed but didn't push the subject any further. Even if I had been out of her life all these years I was still going to give her all the motherly advice that I could. I just hoped that she would listen. I went back to looking at her pictures.

"You are really enjoying all the pictures aren't you?" she asked me and I nodded. "The vacation ones are my favorite. Every Summer our parents would send us out to visit our cousins in Florida for two weeks. They live in Orlando so we always had so much fun going to theme parks. Disney World and SeaWorld were my top favorites though"

I was trying hard not to cry thinking about all the memories she had made without me or her father.

"Mom? Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I whispered. "It's just that after you and Jacob went missing and we could find you I nearly went crazy you know? Its a miracle how that worrying didn't ever succeed in making me go crazy. I hope you never have to live through the kind of worry your father and I lived when we couldn't find you. Its a relief to know that, even though you weren't with us, you've been safe and happy all this time"

Her heart doubled and rate and she started to sweat lightly. Not enough for a human to notice but I certainly did.

"Nessie what's wrong?" something was definitely up and I was going to find out what it was.

"Mom, I. Well if you met a boy that ran away and has been missing for a couple of weeks but doesn't want to go home what would you do? Would you report him anyway?"

 **Please Review**


	19. Mother's Love

**Chapter 19: Mother's Love**

 **Nessie's POV**

I stood there staring at my mother wondering why I had just suddenly betrayed little Derek like that. Why had I broken my promise to him so soon. I guess it was just hearing how much my own mom suffered not knowing what happened to me. It kind of made me feel guilty and I skipped.

"Nessie what on earth are you talking about?" mom asked. She looked confused by my question.

"Oh nothing" I said.

"Renesmee Carlie C-"

Oh no. She was using my full name. That was never a good sign.

"Look mom it's not a big deal" I said. Which, judging by the look on her face, was the complete wrong thing to say.

"Not a big deal! Nessie if you know know a kid that is missing that is a huge deal! Can you imagine how worried this kid's parents must be! I know I can I've lived it!"

"Okay mom. I get it. It's just that he doesn't want to go back and he made me promise that I would not tell anyone about him. He's convinced that his mom is better off without him and I don't know what to do"

"Renesmee" mom sighed. "This boy, whoever he is, needs to be with his family where he is safe and loved. His mom is probably worried sick about him. You should do the right thing and that would be ensuring that he gets back to his family"

I hated it when my human mother made sense and the feeling did not go away when it was my vampire mother talking sense into me. Why did mom's have to make sense?!

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"I love you"

She smiled and if I didn't know any better I could swear she was about to cry.

"I love you to baby"

"I'm not exactly a baby anymore"

She looked crestfallen. "I know you're not but when I look at you I still see that same little girl I entrusted to Jacob all those years ago. I mean physically you were only five and now you're almost eighteen physically. I missed out on your entire life. That's not something I can ever get back" her voice shook with such strong emotion and I immediately went to comfort my mother.

"What about dad? Does he feel the same way?" The thought of both my parents suffering so much hurt to say the least.

"Your dad doesn't talk about it a lot but I know that he feels the same. He was so scared when we could not find you. You're his little girl. He loves you so much Nessie. Don't you ever doubt that for a second"

"I never did"

"Good" she sighed. "Well I guess I should get going-"

"No!" I shouted so loud that I was surprised my family didn't come running in. "I mean, don't go. Stay. Please?" I begged.

The smile that appeared on her face was enough to melt my heart.

"You know your father will probably start to wonder where I am"

"So let him sweat. So to speak of course" I said. Mom laughed.

"But really ever since you came back into my life I feel like we haven't gotten a lot of alone mom-daughter time. I miss that"

That was all it took for my mom to stay with me. She helped me change into my pajamas and get into bed. I had already gotten used to those obstacles the wheelchair posed but I appreciated my mother's help nonetheless.

"So what do you want to do?" mom asked.

"How about a movie? " I suggested.

"Sounds nice. Anything in particular that you want to watch?" she asked me.

"No. You can pick one mom. My movies are right over there" I pointed to one of my shelves which contained my collection of blu rays.

"Oh no Nessie tell me you really don't own these movies?!" mom said as she held up my Twilight movies.

"I have all the books as well. Believe me I'm just as mystified by their existence as I'm sure you are"

"Mom are you okay?

"I just can't believe that you-"

"Are one of the millions of people who have read and watched yours and dad's love story? How accurate is it anyway?"

"The accuracy of these stories is close to 100 percent. You have no idea how much trouble these stories have caused us since the first book came out. It's a wonder the Volturi haven't done anything to locate this Stephenie Meyer"

"How do you know they haven't?" I asked.

"They've been unusual quiet since the books started coming out. What's happening now is the first time we have heard from them since the confrontation"

I took a deep breath. This was a lot to take in.

"It's okay Nessie. We can handle it. In the mean time let's try to relax and watch a movie"

I wished that I could do more. That I wasn't so weak and defenseless against the Volturi. That I could do something to help protect the people that I love. Being in this wheelchair certainly didn't help matters.

"What about this baby?" mom says.

The smile on my face was instantaneous. "The Lion King mom? That's my all time favorite Disney movie. How did you know?"

"It was one of my favorites when I was younger. I haven't seen it since I was a kid though" she answered.

"Hey mom, dad doesn't still kill Simba on hunts? Does he?"

"No" she said and I breathed a sigh of relief. "He kills Mufasa"

"Mom?!" I yelled and she laughed at the horrified look on my face.

"Oh well hakuna matata I guess" I shrugged.

Not long after the movie ended I fell asleep right next to my mom like I used to do when I was little.

When I woke up she wasn't there anymore. She must have gone home sometime during the night. I had such a good time with my mom last night and I longed to have many more nights and days like that with her again.

My mood hadn't been so light and cheery as it was that morning as I got dressed. When I went outside I nearly had a heart attack when I saw who was standing there. It was someone I had only seen once in my life and thought that I would never see again.

Yet I recognized her. How could I not recognize her when she hadn't changed a bit? How could I not recognize her when she is the one that cast the spell on me that made me human thirteen years ago. It was Sabrina the witch. I just had one question on my mind...What was she doing here now after so many years?

 **Please Review**


	20. A Witch's Spell

**Chapter 20: A Witch's Spell**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Well say something kid won't you?"

I felt like smacking myself for just staring at Sabrina with my mouth agape for the last five minutes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just, I'm shocked to see you that's all" Shocked? That was a huge understatement. I was sure I'd never see the witch that granted me mortality ever again!

"Nessie, I think you and I should take a walk and talk some things over" she said.

Okay now I was beyond confused. The witch I had not seen in 13 years just suddenly shows up at my doorstep and says we need to talk. What is going on here?!

"Um, okay?" was all I could say as I began to follow her down the street.

"You're probably very confused and wondering what I am doing here, right?"

"Yeah that's a huge understatement Sabrina. I never expected to see you again in a million years. What are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the visit but I'm morbidly curious?"

"I could sense that you needed me young one. That's why"

"What dare you talking about? I'd think I'd know if I needed you" I pointed out.

"Nessie I have a sort, I'd well, how do I put this? An extra sense when it comes to the people I have put spells on. I can sense when they want or are in need of my services again even if they aren't yet aware of it themselves"

I thought about what she said for a moment and I realized that what she was saying was true. With everything that's been going on with the Volturi I felt helpless, weak, vulnerable, and most of all useless when it came to protecting the humans in my life. That feeling only intensified when I ended up in this wheelchair courtesy of Jane. Protecting my family was not something I could do as a human but as a hybrid...

"Nessie are you okay?" she asked, the concern in her voice sounded genuine.

"I'm okay, just thinking"

"About what I just said?"

"Among other things" I answered. "But Sabrina you made it very clear that the spell was permanent and I would never be able to undo it. I would age and die as a human. Your exact words"

She cracked a smile although I had no idea what was so funny.

"I may have lied to you when I said that"

"You what?!" I bellowed.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! You don't want the whole world to overheat our conversation do you?!"

"Sorry but you lied? Why?"

"You were just a kid Nessie. A kid in distress at that. I mean you had just lost your entire family and your supposed protector had just abandoned you. I didn't think it was right for any decision you made right then and there to be permanent so I added a back door to your spell so to speak just in case you changed your mind later on"

"Back door?"

"A way out of your spell"

I was speechless. I actually had a chance of becoming a hybrid again. I literally had no words to express how I felt right now.

"The only obstacle in your way right now is that you're running out of time right now"

"I'm running out of time?" I questioned. I swear this was way too much information for my brain to handle.

"You only have about a month before your spell becomes permanent"

"Okay so how do I undo it?"

"Only an act of true love will undo the spell"

"What does that even mean?!"

She smiled at me before saying "That's for you to figure out Nessie" Then just like that she disappeared.

I was left with more questions than I had started with. I tried to clear my head and make sense of what Sabrina had said. I felt like like I was only succeeding in giving myself a headache, actually forget headache. I was going to give myself a migraine if I kept this up!

Loud screaming suddenly broke through my through my thoughts and registered in my brain. I looked up to see Derek running toward me frantically.

"Derek-"

"Monster!" he yelled.

"What-"

"Look!" he yelled, clearly scared, and pointed at something behind him.

I looked behind him to see my mother coming toward us.

I was confused. Yeah that seemed to be my dominant mind frame today. Confused.

"Derek what are you talking about she's my mother"

"Your mother? What? I don't understand anything?" he looked shocked and confused.

"My biological mother. I don't know where you got this idea that she's a monster but she's not"

"Nessie you know this boy?" mom asked me as soon as she got close enough.

"Mom this is Derek" her eyes flashed knowingly since I had already told her about the boy.

"You didn't tell me that he was a wolf"

Oh God can this day get anymore confusing?!

"What are you talking about mom? Please do clarify?"

"Now it makes sense why you reeked like wet dog yesterday. You were hanging out with one of the wolves. Except no one ever mentioned this wolf's existence"

"Mom, first of all his name is Derek, and second how did you two even meet?"

"She ran me over! She tried to kill me!"

"Derek I don't think my mother tried to kill you. She would never do that" I tried my best to calm him down.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure" I said. "I am curious about what happened though"

"A large tan colored wolf ran out in front of me without looking and I accidentally hit him" mom started to explain. "I could tell he was hurt and I wanted to help him but he ran off. I found him in an alleyway as a human and I tried to help him but he ran off"

When I really looked at Derek I could see that he was indeed injured. He was walking funny. If he was indeed a shifter like the Quileute wolves he probably healed automatically but without the bones being set he healed incorrectly.

I smiled knowing there was only one doctor that could be trusted to give him the care he needed.

 **Please Review**


	21. New Wolf

**Chapter 21: New Wolf**

 **Nessie's POV**

Derek clinged onto me desperately. I could tell that he was really scared about going with us. Yet, somehow he trusted me. I wasn't sure how I had managed to earn the boy's trust so quickly but I was happy that I had. I tried my best to reassure him that everything would be okay but I could tell that it wasn't working.

"I don't want to this" he whispered to me.

"You'll be fine Derek. I promise"

"No" he shook his head in fear. "Whatever they are they're dangerous"

"Derek I promise you that they're not dangerous. They're my family"

"But you're not like them. You're human. I don't know what they are but I know that they aren't human and they are dangerous. One killed my best friend right in front of me back in Denver but-

"Wait what?" I asked him to make sure that I had heard him correctly because it sounded a lot like he was saying that his best friend had been killed by a vampire right in front of him.

"One of them" he pointed to my mother. "Killed my best friend right in front of me a few months ago they're dangerous"

I really had no idea how I was going to calm him down. I didn't like seeing him freak out like this but I had no idea what to do. I couldn't just let him go either. Not while he was injured. Or healed incorrectly. Whatever you want to call it.

One other thing I didn't understand was how he had wolf genes in him. As far as I know only people of Quileute descent had the ability to shape shift into wolves and no Quileutes lived in Colorado.

Mom didn't say anything until we got home. I had a feeling that she was just trying not to make Derek even more nervous then he already was.

"Stay here I'll be right back" was all she said before exiting the car and heading straight for the house.

"Where's she going?" Derek asked.

"I don't know"

When my mother came back a couple of minutes later with only Carlisle and Jasper it suddenly all made sense to me. She had to explain the situation to everyone and she probably asked that only Jasper and Carlisle come out first to meet him and make him more at ease. Jasper shouldn't have any problem calming him down with his unique ability.

The effect was almost immediate. As soon as we stepped out of the car I saw Derek visibly relax. He was still slightly nervous but that was it.

"Hi I'm Carlisle and you must be Derek?" my grandfather said with a warm smile on his face and his hand outstretched to Derek.

"Yes" Derek replied as he hesitantly shook my grandfather's hand.

"Nice to meet you. This is my son Jasper here. Now let's get you inside and take a look at you. I hear you have some broken bones that need mending?"

"Re-mending I think" I added. "I think he healed but not correctly"

"I think you're right Nessie. This young boy is definitely a wolf and I'm sure that's exactly what happened. Now let's go inside and find out what needs to be fixed"

We hardly saw anyone when we walked in. I wondered if everyone was gone or my mother had told them just to keep their distance or it was all just coincidence.

I got my answer when we came across aunt Rosalie. "Oh great" she sneered. "Just what we need. Another dog around here"

Derek cowered under her intense gaze. I glared at her. I could never understand my aunt's hatred for the wolf pack but to make those comments about a 12 year old boy got under my skin. Luckily for me it seemed that my mother and grandfather felt the same way.

"Rose enough. He's just a kid" grandpa said.

"A kid that reeks like wet dog"

"Rosalie-" my mom was about to say something when my grandfather ushered us all out of the hallway and into one of my grandfather's medical exam rooms.

"I'm sorry about her" grandpa said. "She has a lot of prejudices against your kind. We're supposed to be natural enemies after all"

"I don't understand anything" Derek admitted shamefully. "What am I? What are you?"

"Derek my family we're well they're vampires. I used to be half vampire but now I'm all human. That's a long story" I answered.

"Vampires?"

"Yes vampires. You are a shapeshifter that's why you turn into a wolf. Our guess is that you're part Quileute since only Quileutes have the genetics for turning into wolves" Grandpa explained.

"I guess it's possible. I mean I hardly know anything about my dad I've never even met him. But if we're supposed to be enemies then why are you all helping me?" Derek asked. If I didn't know any better I could swear that I heard a little bit of fear in his voice.

"Just because we're _supposed_ to be something doesn't mean we can't choose not to be" mom explained. "Most of us in this family are friends with you wolves. We prefer to get along then to constantly fight. It's just Rosalie who hasn't been able to let go of her prejudices and sometimes that gets the better of her" mom added.

"It doesn't make it right though" I said.

"No it doesn't" grandpa agreed. "Anyway Derek where do you live?"

Derek gulped nervously. Clearly not wanting to answer.

"He lives in Denver, Colorado with his mother" I answered for him.

He shot daggers at me.

"Well you're a long way from home aren't you?" grandpa stated.

"Yeah. To think my family is originally from Rochester"

"Really? Do you have any relatives out here that we can contact?" mom quickly asked.

"No. The Hale's haven't lived in Rochester since 1933. A couple of months after my great great aunt disappeared before her wedding my whole family moved out west. My mom and I are the only members left in our family"

 **Please Review**


	22. Revelations

**Chapter 22: Revelations**

 **Nessie's POV**

I had so many things going through my mind right now that I didn't even know what to think. My head started to hurt from all the pressure I was currently under. I was worried about little Derek who was still vehemently against going home no matter what.

If I knew my grandfather the way I thought I did I was sure that he would not be able to keep Derek a secret for long. He would want to return the boy to his mother back in Denver. I can't say for sure but I think he just wanted to convince Derek that going home was indeed the best thing for him.

Besides all my worries about Derek I was also worried about what the witch had revealed to me. That I could, in fact, have my spell undone but I only had a month's time before the spell became permanent. Should I tell my family about this? Should I give them this hope only to possibly let them down when I fail? What about my human family? Could I really just up and leave them like that?

"Nessie?" I heard my father speak from the hallway. "I think we need to talk want to come walk with me?"

I got really nervous all of a sudden. Was my dad mad at me because I didn't want to leave my human family behind? Did he feel like I was betraying my real family by even having these thoughts?

My dad didn't say anything for a really long time. Not until we had reached the park. I was anxious to get this conversation over with but I supposed my dad just wanted to get away from my family first.

"Nessie can you please stop thinking that I'm mad at you. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you for how you feel,"

"You don't think I'm betraying you? I still remember all the conversations I overheard between you and the others hoping that I would choose you over them. You even said that I didn't have a choice,"

"Which was a very stupid and selfish thing for me to say,"

"Dad-"

"Renesmee they're your family as well. They love you and you love them. They cared for you and raised you the same way they did with your brother and sister. Blood didn't matter to them when they took you in and it still doesn't matter to them now. You're just as much their child as your brother and sister are. If is unreasonable and completely selfish of me to want to take you away from them after all they've done for you,"

That is not at all what I was expecting to hear. What I was hearing from my dad now was a far cry from what I heard after first being reunited with him.

"I've been thinking about possibly having them turned,"

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun my wheelchair around. "What?!"

"I haven't forgotten that the Volturi have threatened them as well as us. For everything they've done for you the least they deserve is our protection. Having them turned might make that easier. Also, the only way we could all be together is if they joined our family,"

"You mean combine my two families?" I asked, completely shocked.

"That's exactly what I mean Nessie. I just have to run the idea by Carlisle and I'm not so sure that he'll approve of it,"

"You sure about this dad?"

"I'm positive Nessie. If you do succeed in undoing your spell then you would be immortal again. Which would mean that you would have to leave them. This is the best solution that I can come up with,"

"I'm not even sure I'll succeed," I admitted in defeat. "Only an act of true love can break the spell and I don't even have any idea what that means!" I yelled in frustration. Thankfully no one was within hearing distance.

"Don't worry Nessie if anyone can figure it out you can. I have faith in you. Besides, even if you were to fail, we would all still love you no matter what. It doesn't matter what you are our love for you will still be the same,"

That cleared up a lot of my worries right there. Now my only remaining worry was Derek Hale. I cared about that boy a lot and I wished that I could do more to help him.

"Actually there is more we could do to help him," dad said.

Mind readers! So annoying!

He chuckled.

"Okay dad what is it? How can we help?" I asked.

"Have him meet his father," dad said. "Because I think I know exactly who his father is,"

"What? Who? How do you know?" I asked him.

"Nessie I don't know how to tell you this but I've overheard some things in Jacob's mind and-"

"Dad," I interrupted. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that you think Jacob is his father?"

"When he lost his memory he fell into a state of depression and loneliness. He tried to ease his pain by drinking and being with women and one of the women that he was with happened to also live in Denver and she also happens to have the same name as Derek's mother. On top of him being a shapeshifter I'm sure that it's not a coincidence,"

"Jacob had a baby?" I muttered. "Jacob was with other women and he had a baby with one of them?" The words stung me badly. They really did. I wasn't going to be his first. Then he has the audacity to try and keep this a secret from me!

"Nessie calm down please he was afraid to tell you the truth. He was afraid that you'd reject him if he told you,"

"So he'd rather start off a relationship with secrets then is that it?"

"Nessie just talk to him. I understand your feel hurt and betrayed but just talk to him," dad suggested. "Besides Jacob will get his karma when Rosalie finds out that it was him who impregnated her great niece and forever infused her family's lineage with his wolf genetics,"

"Does she know?"

"No but I have a feeling it won't be long now. All I can say is you might want to get some popcorn ready because this is going to be interesting,"

 **Please Review**


End file.
